I Want to Lock You Up
by yamiperv
Summary: AKB48, あつみな, AtsuMina One-Shot: What happens when a dream come true? Please read and find out XD


**I Want to Lock You Up**

I keep having dreams about you. In my dreams, I would say 'I love you,' and would make passionate love to you.

Every night, I would kiss upon those juicy lips, begging to enter and taste your soft tongue. We would be half naked with my knee between your hot entrance. I would hold you in my right arm with my other entwining our fingers together. You look so beautiful with the sweat glistening off your body, eyes shutting, and mouth gasping for breath. You are so breathtaking.

I love you

_I wonder if she would reply if I confessed to her._

"Atsuko, we're going over to Yuko's today, wanna come?" I heard the others asked.

"Sorry, I have a date with my friend today, maybe next time." We're not supposed to be dating in AKB, but she always go on this date with her friend.

_As if I could confess to her…_

"Minami, still not going home yet?" It seems like we're the only ones left in the changing room.

"You're like, always the last one to leave."

"I just need to make sure I have everything." I lied; I just want to see her for a little bit longer.

"Hey, we should walk home together, since we live close by each other, and I can come over to play."

"It's okay; you have that date to go to, don't you?" _I don't want her to go…_

"Ah, it seems like you don't like me, even though I've been having dreams about you."

How cruel, to say something like that. You thinking that I don't like you, but in reality, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. Though, I can't tell you this, so I'm keeping my distance.

"Well, I'm heading home now. You shouldn't keep your friend waiting."

How I wish we could walk home together and you coming over my house, but I'm afraid of losing control. All I want to do is talk to you, tell you how I feel, and kiss you.

Only in my dreams, can I touch you, and tell you 'I love you.' You would hold and kiss me to cheer me up. I would be on top of you, showering you with many kisses. I love entwining our fingers together. They fit perfectly, made only for one another, a complete set.

I would then roll your shirt up to touch your soft mounds. They were made only for me. I suck on them, can't get enough. Your moans, here and there, gets my fire going. I'm not fully satisfied, yet, as I slip my left hand down to your treasure. You are hot and moist, only for me.

You are truly beautiful, an angel of perfection. I won't allow anyone else to touch you. You are mine. You're soft sweet moans are mine. Your whole body is mine. Your love is mine. Everything about you is mine, and mine to keep.

Especially the sweet taste of your nectar that I happily extract from the core of your body, they are mine. Let's become one and ride out the peak of our pleasure together.

I love you, Atsuko

I love you so much

Please stay by my side forever…

These feelings, these words, these actions, only happen in my dreams. I just want to lock you, lock this night, and lock this world up.

Just me and you, together, in this dream world…

"Minami, I'm ready to go over to your place."

"O-okay…" I guess she was serious about it.

We both head out of the dressing room and working our way towards my house. I'm happy to know that she wants to spend time with me, but I'm feeling really nervous.

_Should I have said no instead…?_

"I brought over some snacks for us to enjoy."

"Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to."

"That's fine; I also brought some cookies and chocolate cake. They are your favorite, right? I made them myself."

"Oh, uh, t-thank you."

"You don't like it, huh? I guess it's weird to bring home-made sweets over on my first visit."

"N-no, of course not, I like them all." I truly like them.

"Here, say 'ah'." Seems she'll be feeding me the cookie.

_Maybe I should have said no…_

"Hmmm, they are very delicious."

_Do you bake for your date as well? _

_You don't have a date today?_

"Really? I'm glad. I'll make some strawberry ones next time. I know you love sweet stuff after all."

_How do you know what I like?_

*ring ring*

"Oh, it's my mom. I need to take this, excuse me." She went out of the room.

_Why did you wanted to come over? I thought you didn't like me…_

I can finally breathe again. I looked around my room. Her stuff was sitting next to mine on the floor. This is really weird, having her over. I can't think anymore.

"I'm so tired…"

"Sorry that took longer than I ex-"

I felt someone touching and smoothing my hair out. I opened my eyes to see Atsuko in front of me.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, yes you are." She hugs me tightly.

_When did I fall asleep?_

"It's a dream. If it wasn't, then I wouldn't be here, right?"

"I guess you're right."

The coming over, the smile, the kindness, and the sweetness was just you being how I wanted you to be. Then, if I confess, would you reply?

"Atsuko… do you love me?" I caress your face, tracing the outline of your lips, waiting for the answer.

"…Y-yes, I love you, Minami…" _Ah, she's blushing, how cute._

How I longed to hear those words from you, but I want more.

"Then, stop dating your friend."

"I can't… I never dated anyone in the first place."

That's the answer that I like to hear, but it is not really you who said this…

"I've been watching you, Minami, from the very beginning of AKB. I only had eyes for you."

This is only a dream, a dream I created, hearing the words that I wanted to hear from you.

"Minami, c-can you m-make love to me, like you always do?"

Who am I to deny such a request? You didn't even have to ask me, I would have made passionate love to you.

I unbuttoning your blouse slowly, coming face to face with your soft round flesh. I put my face between your valleys, filling it with wanting kisses. I travel over to the middle of your right pillow, sucking and licking on the tip. Your gasp tells me that I am giving you the right amount of strength, but I want to hear your voice.

"Does it feel good?"

"Hah, ah, y-yes…"

"I'm glad."

I continue to twirl my tongue around, giving you a different sensation, while grabbing the other with my hand. This is the first time where I could feel the softness of your body and your temperature.

"You are so hot, Atsuko, especially down here." My left hand roams over your abs, down to your flower, as I speak.

"U-uhn, Minami."

I can already feel the wetness coming from your core without even touching the real thing. I use my three fingers to slip back and forth, rubbing, making you even more damped.

"Atsuko…"

"Atsuko, I love you…"

I pulled you down to join our lips together, kissing that sweet marshmallow of yours. At the same time, I insert my middle and ring finger into your cherry.

"Haah, Atsuko, I want more."

"I can't, Minami, I'm about to bite your tongue."

"I don't mind."

Our slow and sensual kiss turns intense. We explore each other's mouth using our slippery tongue. There was a moment of battle, but you easily gave in. Our exploration continues as I slide my fingers in and out of your cave.

_Today's dream feels so real…_

This heat, this sweet scent, and this tightening sensation I'm feeling inside of you, all feels so real. I don't want to think anymore. Your sexiness is driving me crazy, and I want more.

"Minami, aah, Minami"

"Atsuko, make love to me too."

You strip my blouse off and start kissing on my neck. It feels good as you suck on it. Haah, you're already putting your hand on my private, giving me ecstasy.

"A-atsuko, you're feeling good while touching me?"

"Unh, ah, I can't help it...I've been in love with you for so long... I, haah, I love you."

We've reach our max. You and I, both, shudder from the high intensity that runs through our body.

"I-I love you too." I said as I wrap my arms around you, holding you tight.

I wish I could have done this with the real Atsuko. I want to tell her how I feel. Will I be able to do it? I'm too scared and afraid, but I want her to k now…

_I'm so tired; my eyes won't stay open any longer…_

I woke up from my everyday dream, but felt a shiver next to me. I saw Atsuko in bed next to me.

"When will I wake up?"

"You won't… this isn't a dream at all, it was real."

If it's real then, you knew about my dreams, the dreams that are only for me.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" You said, holding my hands, leaning in to give me a kiss.

_This soft and warmness can't be fake, can it?_

"I don't think I know what's real anymore…"

"Me too…"

Feelings that were locked up inside of me have somehow finally reached you, but then again, you were also experiencing the same thing. The yearning, the love, and the pain of containing what our heart desires. How foolish of us to have kept this from each other, but because of this foolishness, it had brought us together.

_We are finally, one… _

"Come on, let's walk to the studio."

"O-okay" You slip your left hand into my right, entwining our fingers together.

"I've always wanted to walk together, holding hands." You said, with a smile that I couldn't get enough of.

"I'm so happy."

"Aw, Minami, you're so emotional."

"I'm just happy that you love me so much." Heh, it seems I've caused you to blush. You are so cute.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"So… you don't love me?" I got teary, and started walking.

"Eeeh, I-I do love you, Minami."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Minami." You said earnestly, and I can't help, but smile.

"I love you too, Atsuko."

This reality is still so dream-like to me, I'm just glad to have you by my side. If this reality is actually a dream, then I don't ever want to wake up from it. I want to continue being with you in this world. I will never let go of you, not even when you want to shatter my heart into million pieces.

We will be together forever.

Even till death, we will not part.


End file.
